One Way Resolution
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: Sowa finds the perfect way to cure his meat cravings. Incest, M/M, Tokyo Ghost Trip dramaverse
1. Chapter 1

My first ever Tokyo Ghost Trip fiction, all concrit/comments are welcomed :)

Warning: Incest

****TGT****

Inui Sowa sat around one of the outside tables of their regular hangout, Jack's Café. The sun felt warm in the afternoon and he sipped slowly the instant coffee he ordered, delivered by that rude guy that worked inside. He was waiting on Setsu to arrive.

The wait wasn't even noticeable until the never ending giggling of the regular fangirls could be heard behind him. Sighing in frustration Sowa kept still, deciding that if any of them approached him, he would just run like the grim reaper himself was after him.

One of the girls spoke loud enough for Sowa to hear, "Ne, natsumi-kun, I'd love to lick the meat between Sowa's legs." There was a dreamy sigh from the three afterwards.

_Yakiniku?_

Sowa's ears perked up at the mention of the word meat. Kai-nii hadn't fed them meat in heaven knew how long and he wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. It felt like his stomach was retaliating with intense pain from the lack of moist, juicy meat.

But he had no idea the meat between his legs was edible; why else would they want to lick it?

"Sowa!"

The teen looked up as his brother approached, coming towards him at a near jogging pace. Setsu stopped a few meters away and beckoned at him: he took the hint and ran towards him, both of them running away and leaving the maraudering fangirls behind.

"SETSU-KUN, SOWA-KUN!" the girls shouted while attempting to run after them, but their extra long heels hindered their progress and in a flash the boys were gone.

"Darn it, next time for sure," one of the girls pouted. The three of them decided to buy each other coffee at the café and just relax until they saw their preys again.

****TGT****

"Kai-nii!" Sowa called when he reached the door to go inside their home. "Kai-nii!"

Setsu wondered why Sowa was calling for Kai like that, he rarely spoke much and it just seemed out of character.

"Kai-nii…"

"Keep it down Sowa, I'm right here," Kai sighed, emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water dripping down his hair and running down his body.

"Kai-nii, I'm hungry. Did you buy meat today?" Setsu asked while walking over to the pot on the stove.

Kai sighed, "Hai, hai, Set-chan, we can't afford to buy meat as yet."

Sowa had his eyes on Kai the entire time, replacing the image he had in his head of regular Yakiniku with an image of a naked Nii-san. The girls did mention eating that part of him and equating it with meat so it should be alright. And since Kai was the one holding out on their protein fix, he should be the one to remedy it.

Yakiniku or Kai-nii: Meat or meat?

Setsu noticed the look on Sowa's face and the way he watched Kai as he walked across the room, on his way to get dressed. He didn't know what was going through that thick head of his brother's but he knew he had to find out what it was, before it's too late.

Sowa made to walk after Kai, but he felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to look at Setsu.

"Sowa, where do you think you're going?" Setsu asked.

Sowa turned his gaze from Setsu and looked at the door Kai just disappeared through, "Meat."

"Huh?" Setsu asked confused. "Where do you see meat?"

"Kai-nii," Sowa answered before pulling his arm from Setsu's grasp and heading towards Kai's bedroom.

Setsu followed close behind to keep an eye on his younger brother, maybe Sowa had finally lost it.

****TGT****

"WHA…?" Kai cried out when his bedroom door suddenly burst open and both his younger brothers strode in as if he wasn't naked with his towel barely covering his sex. They hadn't bathed together in years and he felt incredibly self conscious before them.

"Sowa, what are you….?" He started to ask when he noticed he was the one walking towards him, but before he could finish his sentence, he was held by the arm and thrown on his small bed.

Sowa straddled Kai's waist and pinned his hands beside him while he struggled to get free.

"Sowa, what are you doing? Let me go!" Kai shouted. Sowa was too strong for him and he couldn't gain any leverage to set himself free.

"Setsu," Sowa called out with his stoic gaze still fixated on his older brother. He didn't like to defy the head of the family, but when it came to meat, he wasn't taking any talk from anybody.

Setsu, wondering what the hell was going on, was broken out of his trance at the mention of his name. Why did he think that his younger brother overpowering his eldest was both hot and disturbing? He had no idea.

"Hai, Sowa," Setsu answered before walking over to Kai and holding his hands flat against the bed over his head. It was eerie how he sometimes knew what Sowa wanted without having to ask. But it happened the other way too so he couldn't complain.

"Set-chan, Set-chan, you have to let me go," Kai smiled nervously. He didn't know what they had planned for him, but he honestly did not want to find out.

Setsu wasn't of any help to Kai and he looked down at Sowa, who kept his eyes glued to his while he slowly climbed off him to go down on his knees. This was so not right.

Sowa, using his hands had trapped Kai's legs so he couldn't kick out while he slowly lifted the hem of the towel and looked under it. It was just like the girls had said, meat.

A mental image of Kai's 'meat' being grilled to perfection with vegetables and wine to make the perfect Yakiniku popped into Sowa's head and he barely cracked a smile with a far away look in his eyes. The thing was though, Kai-nii's meat reminded him of hot dog instead of beef.

With a blank look on his face, Setsu watched Sowa until he realized exactly what was going on inside his head. Meat.

Kai's eyes widened in realization. "Sowa! Sowa-chan, stop!" He made a final attempt with all his might to get free but to no avail.

"Kai-nii, shhh," Sowa said with a finger to his lips before running a hand over Kai's length. It felt soft, almost like the fat from well cooked pork that was simmered to perfection.

"Sowa…stop it," Kai whined when he felt that hand on him, that gentle hand that seemed to be toying with him and causing him to react. This was so not good.

Setsu just watched his brothers, taking in everything that was happening with keen interest. He knew about sex and so did Kai, but it seemed that Sowa was another story.

For Sowa, Kai's length was now hardening like the cooked beef he was imagining in his Yakiniku and he realized that the head of the household was making piteous noises while he panted and his demands to stop now sounded half hearted at best. For some reason Kai's balls reminded him of the whole, small potatoes that were sometimes added to the dish and he held them in his hands and rubbed gently.

Kai threw his head back on the bed and wailed for Sowa to stop. He turned his head from side to side until his gaze fell on Setsu above him.

"Set-chan, make him stop," Kai demanded of his younger sibling.

Setsu quirked an eyebrow before answering, "Kai-nii, you know how Sowa gets once he's like that. I couldn't stop him even if I tried."

"B…but he's hai, Hai, HAI! STOP SOWA!" Kai cried out when he felt warm lips on him. Sowa now had him in his mouth, licking and sucking and he shivered from the contact and the feeling.

For Sowa, it almost tasted like beef, only the texture was different and so was the spice. Kai-nii's meat was only salty, not thoroughly seasoned like his Yakiniku, but it was still good. He closed his eyes and used his lips, savoring the taste while running his tongue softly over the throbbing flesh. By this time Kai's pleas for him to stop were non-existent and instead his older brother was whimpering and moaning; couldn't he purr like a cat? A cute little kitty cat? By the time he positioned himself properly, Kai had both legs over his shoulder and wasn't struggling anymore. As a matter of fact, he kept pushing up into him and he had to hold on to his hips.

Setsu of course just watched the two expressionlessly, finding Sowa so cute he knew he was thinking of cats. Kai on the other hand, Kai looked so beautiful with such a wanton expression on his face. His mouth was open and the smooth skin of his chest heaved with the pleasure Sowa was giving him. Not to mention the image of where the two joined caused his own erection to stir. Since Sowa enjoyed it so much, maybe he should give it a try too? Kai wasn't struggling anymore so maybe he could join Sowa in his actions. Letting go of his older brother's hands, he walked over to where Sowa was kneeling and doing his thing. He watched Kai hiss before his hands came down and grabbed Sowa's hair, pulling with the force of the feelings coursing through his body.

Sowa, not caring about anything but the length in his mouth, turned angry eyes at Setsu when he felt him tap him on his shoulder.

"My turn," was all Setsu commanded and Sowa grudgingly moved from between Kai's legs. At least he now knew what to do when he was craving meat.

****TGT****

Fifteen minutes later, Ryu and Komyo returned from their trip to the grocery store. They had helped an old woman get her cat out of a tree and she had paid them a good amount of money for it.

Komyo especially was happy because he could just imagine the praise he would be getting from Sowa and Setsu for finally buying some meat. He had a huge grin on his face from the mental image of getting petted by them both.

"Ryu-kun, let's put these bags in the kitchen and go get Set-chan and Sowa!"

Ryu smiled at how happy Komyo was, like a kid in a candy store.

"Let's….."

A piercing scream cut off what Ryu was going to say and they both turned worried gazes at each other; that was Kai-nii's voice. They both rushed up to the eldest's room, only to see Setsu standing there and Sowa closing the door behind him.

"Set-chan, Sowa, is Kai-nii ok?" Komyo asked in a worried voice. He wanted to push past them and go inside but Sowa was blocking the door.

Ryu stood with his arms folded, noticing that something was off with the two.

"Kai-nii's fine," Setsu answered with a stoic look on his face. Sowa's features were the same.

Happy to hear that Kai was fine, Komyo started bouncing happily from one foot to the next.

"Set-chan, guess what? I bought meat!" the youngest shouted in a cheerful voice, hanging on to his brother's arm in a bid to pull him towards the kitchen.

Standing with his hands in his pocket, Sowa answered nonchalantly, "He's not hungry."

That stopped Komyo in his tracks. Ryu also found it strange, considering how much they both had been going on about wanting meat.

"B….but I…." Komyo stammered as the two walked away.

"We've had enough meat for today," Sowa shouted over his shoulder.

Komyo broke down into a sob after the two disappeared around the corridor. No matter how hard he tried, he could never do anything right when it came to them.

Ryu of course, had figured out what had happened and walked away; that meant more 'cooked' meat for him anyways.

****TGT****

The End?

Comments/concrit is appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

Komyo, Ryu, Setsu and Sowa sat in various parts of the small apartment, each of them lazily doing nothing in particular. They were waiting on Kai to finish doing what he started.

Kai decided to make them lunch, the infamous tofu with vegetables and rice that they had all had gotten so use to. The eldest Inui decided to stay away from meat, if he had his way they would never eat meat ever again, thanks to Sowa and to a smaller extent, Setsu. He sighed in frustration when he remembered what they'd been doing to him for the past week. What the hell was wrong with them? Setsu knew better but no matter how he tried to explain to Sowa, his younger brother just wouldn't understand!

No part of him from his head to his toes was edible. Nada. Zilch. None.

Ryu put down the book he was reading in favor of looking at his cousin, watching him chop vegetables to go with the tofu lunch.

"Kai-san, what's the matter?" He knew something was wrong with the head of the family, but no matter how much he asked Kai, he wouldn't tell him.

Sowa sat lazily on the couch with Chicho in his arms and he kept scratching the back of the cat's ear, liking the way she purred at his touch.

Cute. Too damn cute his little kitty cat.

Setsu was sitting beside Sowa and he turned and draped his hands lazily over the back of the couch so he could get a better view of his brother.

"Kai-nii, when is the food going to finish? I'm hungry," Setsu sighed.

Sowa stopped suddenly and looked up, "Meat."

Kai dropped the knife he was holding when Sowa uttered that word; it scared him half to death nowadays.

"Kai-nii! Are you ok?" Komyo asked fearfully while running over to his brother who was kneeling to pick up the knife.

Holding the knife with shaky hands, Kai nodded his head nervously while Komyo helped him to his feet.

Komyo worried about Kai, he'd become so jumpy lately. Maybe being poor, not being able to go back to the Inui household and owing the loan shark is finally getting to him.

"I'm fine, Komyo, don't worry about me," Kai smiled nervously. He stole a glance over to where Sowa was sitting before concentrating on the food once again.

Setsu sighed before taking up the toy robot he left on the table before him and playing with it. The control was broken and he wanted to fix it.

"All done!" Kai smiled a moment later before carrying the pot to the centre of the table. The others gathered around and when they were settled, they started eating.

Komyo was a little surprised Sowa wasn't complaining about how white everything was, so he decided to ask him about it.

"Sowa, you're not complaining about the color of the food."

Sowa stopped his eating and glanced at Kai, spotting his nervous expression before answering, "I'm getting meat."

"Where?" Komyo asked enthusiastically. "I want some too."

"You can't have any," Setsu answered while pointing his chop sticks at the youngest Inui; two was a crowd, three's over kill.

Kai listened uncomfortably to what was being said and Ryu didn't pay them any attention. It was their business after all.

Komyo pouted, "You're both mean."

"Kai-nii doesn't think so, do you onii-chan?" Sowa asked. "I do give in return, right?"

Kai wanted to gag. He put his hand over his mouth and ran from the table towards the bathroom.

Everybody watched Kai run away. "What's wrong with him?" Komyo asked.

"He's been getting his fill of meat also," Setsu answered.

"Are you guys hiding a cow or a chicken somewhere, maybe on the balcony?" Komyo prodded, he couldn't understand where they were getting meat from that he knew nothing about.

"Kai-nii," Sowa answered simply.

"Kai-nii has it?" Komyo asked expectantly.

Sowa barely nodded his head.

"I'm going to get some!" Komyo shouted before leaving the table to find Kai.

Sowa and Setsu shared a look with themselves, then Ryu, before continuing to eat.

A little later there was a loud thump, then a cry of pain coming from the bathroom and Komyo emerged with a pout on his face and a hand on his forehead.

"What happened?" Ryu asked while watching Komyo sit in one of the two couches.

"When I demanded he give me some of his meat he hit me over the head with his fan."

Setsu smirked; Komyo had a long way to go before he was ready for that kind of meat. Besides, it was like he said before, three was overkill.


End file.
